Charmed
by AphroditeSilverSwan
Summary: all the girls are sisters though they do not know it yet. prue and andy are alive. as is cole.


Ok so this is my story.I claim none of the Charmed characters but patty and allearia.

Paige, Billie, and, Christy are sister's and were raised with their powers by Sam (patty's whitelighter Paige's father) whose their dad. They never knew their mom or sister's (Prue, piper, phoebe).

it takes place mid-way thru season and Prue are married; piper and Leo are married with a newborn; phoebe and Cole just returned from their honeymoon a month ago; Billie's still in high school, and currently single; Paige is single and working at the social services center; Christy is single and helps her mother run the bookstore that the girls inherited from Allearia's isn't around much anymore. (Not since the charmed ones vanquished the water demon.)

PAIGE JENKINS-ELDEST  
>powers (same as on the show)<br>CHRISTY JENKINS-MIDDLE  
>(same as on the show. plus whitelighter abilities)<br>BILLIE JENKINS-YOUNGEST  
>(same as on show. plus whitelighter abilities)<br>ALLEARIA JENKINS-GIRLS MOM  
>(levitation, premonitions, invisible shield, teleportation, fully kinetic [tele, electro, pyro, pycho, etc.)<p>

PIPER HALLIWELL  
>(same as on show)<br>PRUE HALLIWELL  
>(still alive. same as on show)<br>PHOEBE HALLIWELL  
>(same as on show)<br>LEO WYATT  
>(same as on show)<br>COLE TURNER  
>(same as on show)<br>ANDY TRUDEAU  
>(still alive. mortal)<br>PATTY WYATT-HALLIWELL  
>(3mnths old. powers are teleporting, orbing, green energy balls, force field, pyrokinesis.) Prue and Cole are her godparents.<br>Allearia raised her daughter's as good witches. Trained them well in the art of Wicca as well as teaching them as best she could how to use there whitelighter abilities together with their witch abilities. Sam and Allearia loved their daughter's very much but Allearia knew that eventually she would lose them to their charmed destiny.

(Halliwell manor)  
>"morning Pheebs, morning Prue, pass the coffee would you?" asked a happy piper as she walked into the kitchen.<br>"morning yourself mama" said Prue with a smile on her face.  
>"how's our niece doing this morning she sleep well" asked phoebe as she passed piper the coffee and a bagel.<br>"Leo and patty is still awake playing orb ball" piper said a little testily.  
>"Still?" asked Prue as she bit into her bagel and giving a knowing look to phoebe.<br>"Yes still. And the next time you let Cole and Andy in to play with them I'm going to vanquish the lot of you!" she exclaimed  
>"who's getting vanquished asked Andy and Cole as they shimmered in?"<p>

Phoebe looked at Cole and smiled and he blushed and looked down at the floor. Andy went over to his wife and gave her a kiss as he tried to make a grab for her bagel.  
>"you and Cole as a matter of fact." though she couldn't keep the smile from her face as she saw her younger sister blush in response to her husband's blush, and Prue use her power of telekinesis to move her bagel dish out of reach and her coffee closer to his hand.<br>He yelped as he pulled his hand away from the hot coffee and asked piper "why you going to vanquish us. We didn't do anything."  
>Cole looked up and said "yeah piper all we did was track dirt into the attic so we could hide from shax. Whom by the way Prue and patty vanquished."<br>This made piper winse. Everyone saw it and they started to move to her but Cole got to her first.  
>"Don't worry piper. She's a charmed one through and through." he said as he wrapped an arm around her and gave her a brotherly kiss on the cheek. "Beside she should enjoy her blissful innocence while it lasts. Between you and Leo she's going to be really n...hey what ya do that for!" he asked as he got another orb thrown at him from behind.<br>He looked and saw his god-daughter staring back at him with another orb getting ready and aiming it at her uncle.  
>"Aw come on beautiful you really want to do..."she threw it along little strands of flame in it.<br>Then she starting to cry and looked at her mother with an I'm-sorry-I-didn't-mean-it look. This made piper scoop her daughter up and hold her close.  
>"don't worry baby girl mama's here, look, look, see uncle Cole he's ok. A little surprised it was you but he's ok." she said as she kissed the top of her daughter's head.<br>Cole sat down and his shirt brushed Prue's hand. As it did she heard her goddaughter's thoughts in her head "I's sorry daddy-uncle. I's really sorry. rearry. rearry. Sorry. Forgives me? ppllleeeaaasseee." as wailing starts both in her head and from patty's mouth.  
>"Oh Bella "said Prue as she held her hands out to her. But she turned her face away from them and nuzzled against her mom's chest. To piper it felt like her little girl was trying to crawl into her heart.<br>Even though they didn't have a telepathic link, she knew what her little girl needed. So she unwrapped her wrap around shirt undid her bra and started to breast feed. For patty and piper no one else matter. For patty it was a peaceful meditation. For piper it was a feeling of oneness. Something she hadn't felt since she'd given birth. But there was as always that feeling that she had that made feeding her daughter almost arousing.  
>She was blushing as she leaned back into her seat and before anyone could ask why a deep boom from the kitchen doorway said "why it's something I'd never thought I'd see, a charmed one blushing. Won't this be fun?"<p>

Immediately patty put up her force field to protect herself her mom aunts and uncles. As soon as Prue saw the seer she used her power of telekinesis to hurl the seer out of the room. She landed smoothly in the entryway. Prue looked to her family and said  
>"don't worry I'll handle it." which made Cole and phoebe grab her hands and said at the same time<br>"we'll handle it." as the three of them run out of the room, Andy calling to Leo as he took his niece from piper and ran into the basement.  
>"What is it what's going on?" asked Leo as he orbed into the living room. "Leo, duck!" yelled Cole as he threw an energy ball for Prue to send sailing towards the seer. Leo ducked as phoebe levitated and tried to send a kick to the seers face, but she was thwarted by a demon that shimmered in and threw a fireball at her. Leo lunged at the demon as piper froze the fireball, and blew-up the demon. But three more demons shimmered in and set themselves to attacking.<br>"Hello Balthazar. Long time no see. It's a pity you had to go and get yourself hooked-up with a charmed one."  
>"Hello Reginald. Say bye-bye. "As he hurled an energy ball at the demon. Who laughed and Cole just smiled then was lurched away by Prue so piper could blow him up.<br>"Thanks. "He said to his sisters.  
>"You're welcome." they said in unison.<br>then piper heard patty crying for her and yelled to Prue and Cole who were closest to the kitchen/basement area "get patty!" they looked at her in acknowledgement then Cole grabbed his older sister's hand and shimmered them to the basement just as they saw the seer and three demons incapacitate Andy and grab patty from his arms and shimmer away laughing. They made fast work of the demons then yelled for Leo and shimmered out to follow there niece. As they were shimmering away Cole looked to his sister and said. "We find her we better be able to vanquish her." prue smiled as she held onto him and said "don't worry I'll make it hurt real badly."

(Meanwhile at the Jenkins residents)  
>"so my girls what is on today's agenda?" asked allearia to her daughter's as she dished out there omelets.<br>"Well I've got tests all day "said Billie as she gave her mom a good morning kiss as she dug into her omelet with happy eagerness.  
>"Did you study for them?" asked her big sister Paige as she came in from getting the morning paper.<br>"Of course. "She said around a mouthful of sausage, egg, and pepper's.  
>"Pass the salt." asked Christy as she orbed the orange juice from the fridge to the table.<br>"Sure if you'll pass the juice. "Said Paige as she orbed the salt beside her younger sister, whom intern orbed the juice to her.  
>Allearia smiled at her daughter's as they went about their daily routine. She was bringing her coffee cup to the table when she was thrown into a premonition so strong the cup dropped and shattered and she fell to the floor with it.<br>All at once the girls jumped up and went to their mother. Christy supported her head and took her pulse._ She's still breathing._ Said Christy to her sister's thru there telepathic link. _Thank god. What happened?_ Asked Billie as she held onto her  
>moms hand and was massaging it hoping to wake her up.<em> Let me try to heal her.<em> said Paige. But at that moment allearia's eyes popped open and she said "it's begun."


End file.
